Tales of the Bey!
by Freshman19
Summary: What happens when the bladebreakers reunite, and when new rookies have ties to them? find out!
1. Chapter 1

"YO Tyson get up homeboy!" grandpa granger shouted yanking tysons covers off of him.  
"ahh! Grandpa don't scare me like that I was fast asleep" he said jumping out of bed.  
"Too bad homie, time for practice!" he said tossing Tyson a kendo stick.  
"Aww but grandpa I was gonna meet max today at the park he had something big to tell me...HEY GRAMPS IS THAT A NEW COUSTOMER!" Tyson said pointing at the window.  
"WHERE!" grandpa said looking.  
"Psych!" Tyson said getting dressed and picked up dragoon and ran out of the door.  
"**TYSON YOU'RE MINE WHEN YOU GET HOME!**" Grandpa shouted.

At the park...

"well he's always late isn't he" Hillary said as a** big** cloud of dust was heading for them.  
"**I'M** here" Tyson said out of breath.  
"he maxie what's up" Tyson said as he saw kai and ray standing by him.  
"the bladebreakers are back in business" Max said smiling.  
"you serious...aw yeah we're taking our championship team back to the top" Tyson said as he jumped for joy and he envision winning his fourth straight championship.  
"ad Tyson I've made you all new blades" Kenny said walking over to him with a case and he opened it up to show four new blades.  
"for Tyson, Dragoon double x; for Kai Dranzer Eruption; for Ray Driger Flash 2, because flash 1 broke; and for max draciel hyper force" Kenny said as Tyson spotted blade in Kenny's pocket.  
"Hey chief what's that?" he asked.  
"oh it's my new hopper I added a slightly bigger attack ring to it.

Later that day...

"I see you got my message Tyson" Mr. Dickinson said at the dinner he invited the bladebreakers to.  
"well now that we're all here I'd like to introduce you to the newest team in the BBA the new BBA Revolution!" he said as four kids walked in about the same age as Tyson.  
"the on in the long black coat is Adam" Mr. Dickinson said as Adam put two fingers up.  
"The lady of the team is Sarina" he said pointing at a girl with blond hair, a pink tank top, black pants and had a pink blade in her hand.

"Hello Kai" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't like to be touched by strangers he said.  
"too I like 'em feisty" she said as she stood beside Adam.

"The third one is...well you should now him" Dickinson said as a boy with green hair came into the room.

"Zeo!" Tyson said as he hugged his cyborg friend.  
"Yeah, I'm back for that rematch you promised" he laughed.  
"And finally, another old acquaintance" Dickinson said as a boy purple spiky hair came in.  
"you too KANE!" Tyson said.  
"What happened to the rest of the psychics?" Tyson asked.  
"We decided to each go on a separate team and battle against each other in the championships" Kane said.


	2. Fang of the tiger

"Wow I can't believe that the Bladebreakers are back in business" Tyson said as he boarded the plane to the first venue of the world championships a week after the reunion.

"WELCOME TO THE FOURTH ANNUAL BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPOINSHIPS HOSTED BY ME THE ONE AND ONLY DJ JAZZMAN!" Jazzman shouted as the crowd went wild.  
"I love how this guy milks it" Max laughed as the bladebreakers took their seats to watch the new BBA revolution in their first match against the battalion(former Barthez battalion)

"Now for a treat you guys get to witness the first match of the rookies the BBA revolution!" Jazzman said as Shanna stood at the dish to take on Claude.

"3...2...1..LET IT RIP!" Jazzman said as the beyblades were launched.

"Go galix" Shanna said as the blades collided and shanna's was sent back.

"wow Claude's really improved" Tyson said.  
"I'm afraid that's not true Tyson" Kenny said. "The blades never touched, Shanna used the wind in between then to make Claude's blade stay in place, brilliant if I do as so myself".  
"wow" Tyson said.

"Come on Claude show me your strength" Shanna taunted.  
"rr go! attack Rapid Eagle" he said as rapid eagles attacks were dodged easily.  
"GO TWIN SABER!" he said as rapid Eagle did its special attack.

"Yawn Galix attack" Shanna said as Galix slashed Rapid Eagle in two"

"Whistle Harsh" Rick said along side is All stars teammates as they waited for their match.

"No way she slashed his blade in two with a regular attack" Lee said from the locker room.

"What power" Julia said as she and her brother watched from the stands.

"and Shanna take the first match of the round" Jazzman said as shanna walked back to the bench and Adam walked up to the dish.

"Now the other rookie blader Adam will take on the battalions pride and joy, Miguel!" he said as they got ready for launch.

"LET IT RIP" Adam and Miguel said as they launched their blades.  
"Dark gargoyle attack!" Miguel said as he made contact with Leoix and started to barrage it as Adam stood by and watched.  
"Leoix, counter" he said calmly as Leoix hopped over dark gargoyles attack and slammed him into the wall of the dish.

"NOW FIRE EXECUTION!" Miguel said as the engine gear spun at max power and Dark gargoyle emerged from the blade and slashed Leoix in two.

"He did it!" Tyson said but was soon in shock as there were now two leoix's spinning in the dish.

"But how" Miguel said in shock.

"It's his super attack twin fang even if you cut him in half my bit beast doubles, attack Leoix" he said as the two blades sandwiched Dark gargoyle and threw it out of the ring.

"uhh...Adam is the victor of the math and the BBA revolution sweep the Battalion!" Jazzman said as Adam walked back to the bench and the BBA revolution walked back to the locker room.

"wow they swept the battalion" Ray said.  
"It seems these Rookies know what they're doing" Kai said.

Now for the second match in today's lineup it's the PPB all-stars vs. White tiger X and the first blader for the white tigers is Mariah!" Jazzman said,

"Well what make Mariah a great blader Aj" Brad best asked.  
"Well Brad she's soft and cuddly and a ferocious blader at the same time!" he said as Mariah walked up to the dish and she waved to the crowd, who cheered loudly.

"And for the all-stars Rick!" jazzman announced.  
"Well folks with his coming of age at last years finals Rick has become the star blader for the all-stars" Brad said as Rick and Mariah stood ready to blade.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman said as Rick and Mariah launched their blades.

"Go Galux" Mariah said as she made contact with Rock Bison and kept on attacking.

"Wow Mariah came out huge with that super slam!" jazzman said as Galux was pushing Rock bison to the rim of the dish.

"Wow you sure have improved since we last met Mariah, but you're going down!" Rick said as Rock bison fought back slamming galux around the dish. "Galux, counter attack!" Mariah said as Galux leaned so its attack ring was spinning on the dish and it slid away from Rick and bounced off the slope of the dish and slammed Rock Bison.

"Oh yeah, rock bison, counter attack!" Rick said as Rock bison landed on top of galux.  
"Now ENGINE GEAR ENGAGE!" Rick said as the engine gear spun furiously on Galux slowing it down.  
"Galux engine gear engage!" Mariah said to counter the movements of rock bison as it was forced off of galux and they were back to square one.

"Wow I haven't seen Mariah blade this well since the Asian tournament a few years back, she must have been pushing herself since Ray left the team" Brad said.

"Come on Mariah, you can do it" Ray thought from the stands.

"Rock Bison, Mirage attack" Rick said with a smirk as Rock bison circled around Galux making four copies of itself.

"Nice attack Rick, but I see right through it" Mariah said as Galux went straight ahead and hit the real Rock bison causing the clones to hit the highway.

"Now, Slashes of the tiger!" Mariah said as galux lit up and charged at Rock Bison.

"Oh yeah, Rock smash attack!" Rick said as rock bison spun so fast that he tore the dish up to surround rock Bison in a shield that deflected galux's attack.

"Second Paw!" Mariah said.  
"What's this? Mariah has enough energy to use her special attack twice?" Jazzman said.

"HIYA!" she said as Galux hit the now tired Rock bison and put it through the dish, securing her victory.  
"YEAH, I won my first match!" she said jumping up in joy as she caught Galux and ran back to the bench.

"I knew you could do it" Ray said in the stands.

"Now for the second match, it's Emily vs. Lee!" Jazzman said, as both bladers were anxious to start and had gotten ready while the announcement was going.

"LET IT RIP" they said as they launched their blades.

"I'm finishing this NOW!" Lee said as Galleon's engine gear activated.

"BLACKTHUNDER attack!" he said.

"Trywhirlpool attack!" Emily said as trygator's engine gear activated as well and they collided and started to tear away at the newly repaired dish.

"YAAA!" they shouted as they reached full power and Galleon smashed Trygator's attack ring, but was still spinning as they powered down.

"Wow you've got guts to still blade without an attack ring" lee said as galleon advanced.

"Emily pull back!" Judy said from the bench.

"No way!" Emily said as he pride was in full gear.

"TRYGATOR attack" she shouted as trygator's spun throwing the shattered pieces of its attack right at galleon.

"Hey what's happening" Lee asked confused as galleon started to slow down as the pieces hit faster.

"That's it, galleon jump!" Lee said as galleon hopped ten feet in the air and landed hard on trygator stopping it on contact.

"LEE IS THE VICTOR!" Jazzman said as he raised Lee's hand.

"Yeah white tigers!" Lee said in happiness as he picked up galleon and walked back to his team.


End file.
